Protection Of Good And Evil
by OUATkas0106
Summary: Princess Emma runs away from Kingdom Oquarethia. On her Travels meet's the Evil Queen, and has time passes they both gradually fall for each other as they learn to love each other, and their pasts. As The Queen and King Charming's heart's darken they will stop at nothing to get their daughter back. Can Evil Queen, protect Emma before both Emma and her own kingdom run into chaos?
1. Backstory

**Description of this story/the plot: (P.S. Trying not to give too much away here since I don't want to ruin this for you by revealing too much)**

This takes place in a completely different realm, but one we have all heard of. The realm is called, The Enchanted Forest Realm. In this there are many kingdoms. ( **I may do a small chapter on all the kingdoms and who rules/there locations.)** A main kingdom and the 2nd of the main place's it take's place. The kingdom is called, Summer Oquraethia Kingdom. It is ruled by, Queen Snow White, and King David.

They have a daughter aged 24, Named, Emma Swan-White. She is next in heir for the throne, and her parents feel she will never marry if she doesn't pluck her idea's up soon, for their next royal bloodline. Therefore, they plan an arranged marriage. Emma tries to make them see sense since she doesn't want to be married of to someone considering her parent's are the, _'Product of true love.'_ Therefore, runs away from her own kingdom facing a 2 day travel to try her best to escape.

2 days later, Emma comes across some thieves/robbers and tries to protect herself but get's herself gravely injured instead. The Evil Queen come's to the rescue and they talk for a while before Emma get's rather dizzy and falls unconscious into the Queen's arms. ( **The Evil Queen, has her own palace further deep in the Enchanted Forest, called Palace of White wing Adeinna.)**

The Evil Queen start's to eventually fall in love with the Younger Princess as she learn's more about her vise versa. But the King and Queen Charming's from Summer Oquraethia Kingdom, start to get angry as they know Emma has ran away, the longer she stays away the more they become darker in need for Royal Bloodline, and will stop at nothing to get the daughter they _'Care'_ about back.

Can the Evil Queen learn to love Emma enough to protect her from her darkened parent's and also a marriage that Emma doesn't want to proceed in before Emma's Kingdom turns to ruin and chaos?


	2. The Betrayed Betrothal

''You did what mom?!'' Emma Swan-White clamoured, glaring at her mother.  
''Emma Please you need to understand, me and your father, we both want what is best for you dear,besides we need _you_ to continue the royal bloodline, and have another heir to the throne after you, a boy or a girl to rule after you, we are thinking of the kingdom and it's threat's dear.'' Emma, wanted nothing more than to seize her mother's heart and crush it, until it turned into nothing but tiny grain's of dust, however she knew the difference between right and wrong and what would lead her to a darkened heart.

''Dad! Tell her, surely you don't agree with this!?'' Emma pleaded with her father, hoping he would possibly come to his perception to tell his wife, that what they were doing was utterly bestial and barbaric.  
''Sweetie, me and your mother thought long and hard on this, we had a large discussion, and we came to this conclusion,and we truly believe an arranged marriage is best for the kingdom and yourself, please Emma, please try to understand.''  
''UNDERSTAND? Have you even heard yourselves, you both, the pair of you are supposed to be the ' _Product of true love_ ' for lord's sake! Yet here you are saying what _YOU_ think is best for your 24 year old daughter, if you both think it's ok to actually, to throw me with another stranger where we will rule the kingdom and live ' _happily ever after_ ', then you have sent this kingdom, your _own_ Oquratheia Kingdom, to perish in fire and blood right to hell, and I hope you're both very happy with what you have done!'' Emma bawled to her parents, before pivoting on her heels, flouncing out of the castle courtyard, with a slight glimpse of tears within her eyes.

* * *

''Your Majesty, I suggest that we go around the back of Kingdom Edethiana's castle, then attack inside if we send a large army from the back, and then some from the side's of the castle?'' Roland grandedan, suggested feeling rather anxious knowing that if someone suggested the wrong idea to the Evil Queen then she would perhaps murder them at steak, well that's the rumours that had made their way around the kingdom.  
''I approve of the idea, but have you seen their weapon's their number's of men and god knows what other magic creatures they have hidden in the depths of the kingdom's earth?'' The Evil Queen may have been one of the most powerful leaders in all of the kingdoms hidden within the Enchanted Forest, but even she herself knew she had not the numbers of men to fight with and wasn't about to risk it. Another man across the table of several men and high leader women shouting over each other.  
''So your Majesty what do you suggest, or are you suggesting we sit here like a sack of potatoes and do nothing because a selfish low life _EVIL_ Queen sit's here on her backside and commands us to do so!'' A man shouted across the table at the Queen, with some shouting at the Queen, and others at the man who aimed the not so friendly comment to the Queen.  
The Evil Queen slammed her fist down on the table,then screeched at the top of her lungs, ''SILENCE! Unless you have some sort of better idea, I suggest you shut your mouths, lot of you and stop telling me what I can and cannot do, or have you forgotten who is your Queen, have you forgotten who lead your kingdom and this very soil that lays here within the kingdoms land to victory!?'' The anger flowing through the Queen's veins was very strong as it was very strong, and she was having a hard time struggling to contain it.  
''Well what do you suggest your highness please,my family, my friends they are weakening, many of them Miss, please we need to do something they have slaughtered so many of our people we cannot, I cannot sit here whilst they feel like they have won whilst we act like we are going to surrender ourselves.''

The Evil Queen felt his pain, she too had lost people she loved, people she cared about, although she hated to admit it the Evil Queen was very vulnerable and weak when it came to love, and she knew many people's pain.  
''Right we will attack in two days time,and take vengeance on many lives lost and, for the sake of this kingdom, I will lead us into victory, I do understand your pain.'' As she was doing a speech many looked up to her taking pity on her knowing she wanted nothing but the safety of her people and her kingdom.  
'' I too want our kingdom to be safe and I hope you all are ready to lead with me I want nothing more than the peace of this kingdom, and if this means war then... then so be it..'' A wave of cheers flooded through the room echoing through the castle walls, as they all shouted one thing and one thing alone.  
''Long live the Queen, Long live the Evil Queen, may the kingdom be lead to victory!'' She put on her best smile and looked at them from the outside with a lot of happiness, although the one thing she longed more than anything was to be loved, on the inside.  
Sir Guard, Graham? This council is dismissed, please lead me to my Bed chambers at once I hope this meeting has been up to it's standards and prepare yourselves for the two days time journey and I will be ready for my army to attack.'' They all nodded and started to leave the room as she left the courtroom table, standing up being accompanied by Sir Graham, her person guard.

''Your Majesty, why do you doubt yourself, and also your army, I see the look in your eyes you give everyone, you tend to fool them but not me unfortunately.'' Sir Graham looked in the direction of the Queen, trying to avoid her gaze, knowing she would be giving him some sort of a glared look.  
''Well as much as it surprises you I do try to act brave and happy, but truly on the inside, I am just wanting to be loved, and no not by you, your my guard and I don't think your exactly my type, but don't take that as an offence.'' Graham looked at her nodded, and made sure she was ok before dismissing himself to guard his door, as she enters her room. Sighing to herself she leaned against the door, slide down it looking at a small photo of herself, and her passed boyfriend, Daniel.

* * *

Emma sat in her bathtub whining and groaning to her maid who was currently washing her hair,Eleanor she was her closest maid, and her best friend since Emma didn't communicate with many people outside of her castle.  
''This is preposterous Eleanor, I don't get a say in this betrothal what so ever, I mean they think it's ok to just marry me off to some probably disgusting man who is only interested in the kingdom's jewels! Emma said, as she let out a slight moan since Eleanor was massaging her head with shampoo and conditioner.  
''Well Princess Emma, I couldn't go against what your parents say since they are the King and Queen, and would probably have my head if they heard me talking nonsense about them, so maybe your parents are making the right decision for what's best for you and who knows maybe the man you are due to marry might not even be after the kingdom Jewels, and you may perhaps learn to love each other?'' Eleanor suggested to Princess Emma hoping she would come around although she knew that Emma was a generally stubborn person in general, a lot like her mother Queen Snow White.  
Emma glared at Eleanor leaning her head up, replying back with, ''I highly unlikely doubt it, I don't even know if I want to marry, but I know I must not only to please my parents and the kingdom, but we truly do need an heir after me, and with my parents getting older each day, I fear that they may even pass soon, and I don't think I am ready to rule Kingdom Oquratheia.'' As she stepped out of the bathtub and went behind her dressing screen an idea popped into her head as she had to control the smirk appearing onto her face. ''ELEANOR! I have just had a marvellous idea, what if I ran away from the kingdom tonight, in search of a new happy ending, or to be truly free who I am and not have to try to act happy all of the time!'' She said as she popped out of her dressing screen dressed in what looked like a peasant clothes, just a little more smarter. Eleanor nearly fainted at not only the sight of her but the idea of it knowing if her parents ever found out she knew, she could behead her, or do god knows what.

''Emma if your parents ever found out I even knew your doing this..'' Eleanor exclaimed watching Emma throwing a rope out of her window making sure no guards were outside. Emma looked back to Eleanor, with a sympathetic look on her face, which Eleanor only saw when Emma wanted something off her, a look she couldn't resist.  
''Please Eleanor don't tell them I am running away, who knows I may even come back one day, to reclaim my throne, but this _is_ what is best for me right now, your my maid, but my best friend, and I wish you the best of luck in the future, you cannot tell them you know though, for your sake and for mine.'' Emma explained to her slowly, before running up to her and giving her a really tight hug trying to hold in her tears.  
''Goodbye Princess Emma, please I beg of you stay safe, and protect yourself.'' Eleanor told her. Emma gave her one last smile before jumping out of her window and climbing down the rope.  
''Ok you can you do this Emma you can do this, you have to it's your only chance at being free as well as not having to marry now get a grip and focus.'' She said to herself,as she hid behind a wall, watching two guards talking to each other pass her unseen. Princess Emma, was running towards the stables to get on her horse, Melody,she had since she was 10 years old, and trusted Melody with her life.  
Sneaking past the rest of the guards she made her way to the stables managing to be undetected. Pushing the doors open as quietly as possible, she told all the horses to not make any noise, as she came to her white beauty Melody. Smiling at Melody, she mounted her after she put on only her reins, since she didn't have the time to get her all saddled up, in case she got caught and ruined her whole chance of escaping.  
She gave her horse a little kick and went galloping out into the dead of night, riding through the gate's into the Enchanted Forest,however she stopped just for one final look at the castle.  
''I may come back one day to reclaim the throne.'' Smiling at the castle, before galloping off once again.

* * *

The Evil Queen was sitting in her bedchambers staring up at her ceiling wondering what to do with herself, since she was far from tired knowing she was going to war in just two day's time now, and wasn't looking forward to it what so ever.  
''Why did I ever agree to starting war with Prince Phillip and Queen Aurora, at Kingdom Edethiana. She sighed to herself before marching herself over to the window looking up out into the stars. All the Queen wanted was some sort of peace with every kingdom, but most of the kingdoms despised her, even her own wasn't exactly at peace with her. This did hurt her feelings knowing that she wasn't wanted as a Queen, but she wasn't about to show everyone she was somewhat weak and vulnerable, especially as they were two days away from war.


End file.
